User blog:GreatPerhaps/Breaking Dawn Review
WARNING: SPOILERS. MANY SPOILERS. First off, Breaking Dawn was not '' my favourite book in the series. The first half was good, though, and I guess all that was shown in the movie was the first bit of the book so maybe that's why I liked it, but I think there's other reason's too. It stuck to the book incredibly well, they kept all the important scenes. I also feel that the acting was better in this one, the character's actually felt like...character's, established like they never have been before in the other's. Bella and Edward's relationship was believable, there were so many adorable moments that normal couple's have. I remember by the end of reading Breaking Dawn I'd accepted Bella and Edward as a couple, but in this movie I couldn't help but see what Edward and Bella shipper's must see now. Not to say I am one, but Rob and Kris did an excellent job of acting so in love. (or ''were they acting? *raises eyebrows* :P) It started off a little slow, but by the time the wedding was on it was getting great. Bella/Kristen looked stunning, the dress was beautiful and I loved, loved, loved how they played "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" when the kissed like when they had their Prom kiss. It was sweet. The wedding speeches were hilarious. Charlie: "Edward will be a good husband, and I know this because I'm a cop. And...I know things. Like how to hunt someone down to the end's of the earth....and use a gun." and Emmett's suggestive remark with a double connotation. The honeymoon was adorable, and sexy and funny when Bella tried to seduce Edward. There was one incredibly lame scene, though, and I laughed so hard. I remember reading this part in the books, and they did convert it to screen well but I never realise how it would look on screen until I saw it and laughed my ass off-the wolf telepathy scene. It's like they're freaking kids cartoon superhero's. Oh, gee. It's a laugh. The pregnancy was gorier than I expected, but then again, I don't know what I expected, I guess it was quite gory in the book, but just seeing it was like...woah. It was also pretty sad when they thought she was dead. Jacob's sob nearly brought me to tears and I felt a little lame because I don't usually get ''that ''emotional over Twilight, but I think my old fangirl came back to haunt me a bit. :3 Well done CGI for making Kristen look so gaunt. I mean, I know she's skinny but she's not, like, 12 pounds. They did such a great job of making her actually look like she was dying. I got some glares in the cinema snickering at the imprinting. I don't know why, I just can't handle how ridiculous it is. It was well done to the book, I just can't help breaking into a laughter when it suddenly zooms in on her eyes and Jacob goes into a cheesy trance. If someone hadn't read the book and they saw that, I can't even imagine what they would think. Hahahahaha! Kristen is stunning anyway, but she looks a gorgeous vampire. So, overall, I'd say it was the best movie of the series. It stuck to the book well, the acting was better, the character's more believable, the CGI good, the music, once again, great, and I kinda can't wait for the next one. Clap, Clap to Bill Condon. It also ended exactly where I expected it to. I'd give it 7.5/10 Yes, that is all. I'm too tired to really make sense, I think. Category:Blog posts